Jesse Wellens
Jesse Michael Wellens is one of the two members of BFvsGF and PrankvsPrank. History 'Meeting Jeana' One night, Jesse and his friends were in the restaurant when Jeana and another girl named Faith walked by them. Jesse and his friends tried to holla at them, and they talked very briefly. Later that night, Faith came up to Jesse and told him that Jeana likes him and thinks he's cute. After that, she told Jeana that Jesse is in to her. Jesse and Jeana meet up together and Jesse gave Jeana his phone number, but Jeana never called Jesse. A few weeks later, Jesse came to the restaurant and saw Jeana again. He figured that Jeana didn't like him because she never called him, but they talked to each other during work for at least an hour. Jeana can't call Jesse until Tuesday because Jeana was taking the Finals in school and didn't want to be distracted. However, that night, Jeana called Jesse at 3am to let him know that she will be able to talk to him before Tuesday. After that, Jesse and Jeana talked for hours on the phone, but didn't hang out together because she wanted to finish her Finals. Because Jeana was from Philadelphia and Jesse always finished other's sentences and since its too early to say "I love you", they substituted it with "L bomb". The first time Jesse said "I love you" was when Jeana was in his bedroom. Jesse stood up and he put his finger in the shape of a "L" and said "I love you", leaving Jeana shocked. Later, they met in Dunkin' Donuts and Jesse drove Jeana to his brother's parking lot, where Jeana left her car and jumped in Jesse's car. However when Jeana pulled up and got out, Jesse notices there was a child's seat in her car's back seat. Jesse then asks Jeana if she has a baby, and Jeana replied "Yes, is there a problem?" with the straightest face. Shocked, Jesse was disappointed but Jeana later revealed that it was a joke, as it was her nephew's child seat. They later went out on a date at a hibachi restaurant and talked about having a lot in common. After dinner, Jesse brought Jeana back to her car and tried to get a kiss. However, Jeana left without giving him a kiss because she didn't want to make the first move. As soon as Jeana was about to close the door and leave, Jesse said "Wait...I don't get a kiss?" Jeana then came back and kissed Jesse, and that was their first kiss. Afterwards, Jesse needed to go Korea for a whole year and they started a long-distance relationship. During this one year, Jeana flew to Korea to visit Jesse. After coming back from Korea, Jesse was stationed in New Jersey. This makes it possible for the couple to be together again. After another year together, they moved in together to the house that they later moved out of . Jeana and Jesse Sadly no longer BFVSGF 'July 20m ' In the first video, Late Night Pizza in Philly, Jeana was recording Jesse at Lorenzo's, eating pizza. In VidCon Dance Off, Jesse was at VidCon, dancing. Gallery Late Night Pizza in Philly.png|Jesse in Late Night Pizza in Philly VidCon Dance Off.png|Jesse in VidCon Dance Off Category:People Category:Males